


Erotyczne fantazje 170

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 170

Czując jak wilgotna jest kobiecość Ruby, dziedziczka delikatnie wsunęła tam swojego członka. Ruby jęknęła, czując jak jej wrażliwe ciało pręży się z rozkoszy.

Młodsza łowczyni zadrżała, kiedy penis Weiss penetrował jej rozgrzaną cipkę. Jej ciało oblewała fala rozkoszy, czując jak nasienie jej partnerki wypełnia ją całkowicie.


End file.
